The Room
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: "Well, look what we have here," the voice seared through Ginny's mind and she inwardly groaned. Of all the people who could have found her, why did it have to be him? Ginny's hiding place is discovered by Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm currently in the middle of writing another story, but I needed a break and some time to get some other ideas out of my head. This will be a short fic, only three or four chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

I still don't own Harry Potter. Trust me, if I did own Harry Potter, you would have heard about it on the news.

Chapter One

"Well, look what we have here," the voice seared through Ginny's mind and she inwardly groaned. Of all the people who could have found her, why did it have to be him?

The slam of her book on the table echoed through the small room and she stood up before spinning to face him, "Get away from me Malfoy." She wanted more than anything to slap the smirk off of the blonde's face, but she opted for glaring at him before snapping, "What do you want? Just leave me alone, go away."

She was confused as to how he had found the small room. It was strategically hidden in the autobiography section of the library. Hermione was the only person who frequented the section, but as her nose was usually buried in a book, she hadn't noticed the room. Ginny had stumbled across the room sometime in her first year, one night after she'd suddenly realized she was in the middle of a corridor, covered in blood with no idea what had happened.

Abruptly, she realized that the blue eyes were still shooting daggers at her from the doorway. "Seriously, Malfoy, please leave. It's starting to reek of spoiled rich boy in here."

He scoffed and said, "Well, spoiled rich boy is better than second hand poor girl." Ginny tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but he obviously saw. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings Weasley?" he sounded almost sympathetic, but then he snorted, "Good. I don't give a shit about your feelings. Now, get out, I need to use this room."

"I was here first," Ginny protested. "You can't just barge in here and take over."

"Fine, you can stay," Draco smirked, "But in about five minutes there'll be at least three naked girls in here with us." Ginny's jaw dropped and Draco said, "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I always knew you were a lesbian. Why else would you like Potter?"

"You look here," Ginny snapped. She pointed her finger in his face and then added, "You may be the 'King of Slytherin' or whatever, but I'm not in Slytherin. I don't care who the fuck your parents are or if you're rich. You can't order me around and you're not going to. Now, get out and leave me alone." She quickly placed both her hands on his chest and shoved him out the door before slamming it shut and muttering strong locking charms.

She could hear him muttering charms to try to open the door again, but, after many failed attempts, he finally cursed, punched the door and stalked away.

***

The tears streamed down her cheeks and down her neck. They left paths across her skin and she did her best to wipe them away as she sprinted down the corridor. The library was only a few meters away and from the main entrance she easily found the hidden room. The door was unlocked and she shoved it open before slamming it shut behind her and collapsing against it. Sobs racked her body and she pounded her fists against the door.

"It's nice to see you too, Weasley," his voice was always unwelcome, but now was the worst of times for him to see her. She ignored him and sank against the door, her body trembling. After a minute he said snobbishly, "I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave? You make the room much less appealing."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ginny screamed. She whipped to face him and started smacking him, "Go to hell! Get out, leave me alone!"

Shocked, Draco grabbed her wrists, trying to push her away, but the many years of Quidditch made her stronger than he expected. "What the fuck, Weasley! Have you gone mental?!" She continued hitting him while he tried to push her away, but finally he grabbed her wrists and forced them down to her sides. He was expecting her to fight back, but instead she collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest. The surprise made him freeze and she took the pause as an invitation, stepping closer to him. Hastily he shoved her away from him, "Who do you think I am Weasley? Your best friend? Fuck no, now get the hell away from me."

Hurt, Ginny sniffled for a few seconds before mumbling, "You're such a fucking bastard, Malfoy." She turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

***

It was nearly midnight when Ginny was finally able to sneak out of her dorm. The halls were pitch black, but she didn't dare light her wand for fear of being seen. The walk was long, but quick, she knew the path by heart. The room was cold, but soon she had a fire crackling in the fireplace. The couch was nice and long and she didn't hesitate in snuggling up on it with a book in hand.

She could sit for hours, reading, but not tonight. Tonight she was rudely interrupted when the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. Surprisingly enough, he was alone except for a large pile of books cradled in his arms. Ginny eyed him cautiously and when he looked up at her, he jumped, surprised. Ginny started to open her mouth but he interrupted her, "Look, Weasley, I just had the shittiest day of my life. I don't want to fight with you, ok? Can we just sit here together? We don't have to be friends or anything, but can we just be civil, for once?"

Shocked, Ginny nodded and he sat down on the couch as far away from her as he could get. Before she knew it, Ginny was once more engrossed in her book, and then, suddenly, the weight lifted from the other side of the couch and he said, "It's almost three. I should go." Ginny glanced at the large grandfather clock, surprised that the time had passed so quickly. Then, he was gone, leaving only the smell of his expensive cologne behind.

***

Ginny sighed and threw her potions homework down on the small table before groaning and letting her head follow the parchment down to the table with a 'thud.' "Frustrated?" Ginny sat up straight and stared at him. Yes, she knew he was in the room. He'd been there for hours, but he hadn't said anything to her in weeks.

"A little," she said slowly. "It's just, my potions homework is really hard."

"Oh, too bad," he hadn't even looked up from his book. Ginny resisted the urge to scoff at him. How rude was he being asking her if she was frustrated and then not offering to help. Ginny glared at him, but grabbed her bag and quickly left.

***

"Shit, where the fuck did I leave my god damn homework?!" Ginny yelled, shuffling through the papers in her bag. Her voice rang out in the common room, making the other Gryffindors fall silent.

"Where did you pick up such colorful language?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. The other Gryffindors stared in surprise, but Hermione only shrugged and went back to her book. Finally Ginny gave up looking and sighed before throwing herself in a chair. Where had she been that day? Her dormitory, the Great Hall, McGonagall's office, and… "Oh fuck," Ginny muttered to herself.

She groaned and pulled herself out of the chair before heading to the portrait. Ron glanced at her from across the room and yelled, "Gin, where're you going? It's a little late for you to be out."

"Mind your own business," Ginny yelled back and then she left.

***

Light spilled out from under the door when Ginny arrived. Hesitantly she approached the door and knocked quietly. No one answered so she pushed the door open. Immediately she regretted her decision. The first thing she saw was Malfoy's naked butt facing in her direction. Beneath him was a skinny, blonde girl, who was letting out strange moaning sounds, and beneath her, much to Ginny's disgust, was her potions essay.

Suppressing a scream of disgust Ginny sighed and said loudly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but can I please have my essay?"

A grunt escaped Draco's lips and he snapped, "God, one second, Weasley." Ginny waited patiently until Draco groaned and collapsed against the girl's chest. The blonde girl shrieked and fell limp. Ginny tried her best to not throw up, but she could feel her stomach heaving. After a moment Draco stood up and, thankfully, pulled his boxers on.

For the first time, Ginny got a look at the girls face and gasped. "Luna?"

Luna looked up at her blankly and then said airily, "Oh, hello Ginny. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Ginny said bluntly.

Draco leaned over and kissed Luna quickly before saying, "That was great, love, I'll see you next week."

"Of course," Luna quickly pulled on her clothes and scampered out.

"You wanted your essay?" Draco asked off-handedly.

"Yes," Ginny said, "And would you mind finding some other place to fuck around in? It's not exactly a pleasant experience coming in here and finding you naked."

Draco smirked and approached her, "Oh really Weasley. If it was that horrible, why didn't you leave?" Ginny stumbled for words, but he interrupted her, "I think you would like to be the girl on the couch."

"Actually, Malfoy," Ginny snapped, "I would rather be in a pit of dragons than underneath your naked body."

Draco snorted, "I doubt that." He grabbed her essay off the couch and held it out to her, "I hope it wasn't to smudged by Luna's bum." He smirked, "Or by mine."

Ginny growled, "You're such a pig." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She gasped as her body collided with his and, unfortunately, his body felt amazing against hers. "What?" she managed to say fiercely.

He smirked, "You weren't planning on leaving without giving me my goodbye kiss, were you?"

She glared at him, "Fuck you, Malfoy. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please let me go. I really should be getting back to my common room."

He chuckled and took his arm from around her waist, "You're truly one of a kind, Weasley."

"Actually I'm one of seven," Ginny pointed out sarcastically. She grabbed her bag, which she had dropped earlier, off the floor and pulled it over her shoulder. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night," Ginny stared walking out as he started pulling his shirt on over his head. "I'll see you again tomorrow night? Study party?"

"We don't make plans," Ginny tittered, "Maybe I'll run into you this week." She paused in the doorway and then added, "And hopefully next time you'll be clothed."

***

The shocked look on Ginny's face made Harry pause on his way by and ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said absently.

"What's that?" Harry gestured at the parchment sitting on the table in front of her.

"It's my potions essay."

Harry picked it up and scanned it before chuckling and asking, "Who edited it for you? Snape?" Ginny forced a laugh, but didn't say anything. Harry gave her essay back to her and said, "Well, they're good comments, I'd listen to them if I were you," and then he walked away.

Ginny read through her potions essay again:

_Otsbossom and Oftsbossom roots are both very common ingredients in our modern potions. They are similar in many ways, but also quite different. For example, both ingredients can only be found in rare temperate rainforests in northern Asia and both, when rubbed on your skin, can prevent bee stings. They are both also used for many potions, but if you accidentally confuse them, death is an imminent outcome._

Her essay continued on to tell the differences between the two roots and the different potions that could be made with them. But, the thing that had shocked Ginny, the thing that hadn't been there when she had first written it, was the angled black writing. Little comments had been scribbled on the page.

'_Don't be an idiot. This doesn't make sense.'_

'_This isn't true, research your facts before you put them on paper. Try chapter nine of Modern Potions Trips by Magilda Lee'_

_'Potions must be your worst subject, this paragraph makes no sense.'_

***

The room looked empty, but when Ginny pushed the door open she gasped. Thousands of candles lit up the room from the tables and the bookshelves. Draco was draped strategically over the couch, shirtless. Ginny raised her eyebrows when she caught sight of him and asked, "Is this your way of seducing me?"

"Is it working?" Draco asked smoothly.

"No." Ginny muttered a charm and the fireplace flared up before the ceiling lights came on. Draco sighed and pulled his shirt on as Ginny walked around the room blowing out the candles. When she finished she sat next to him and put a hand on his knee, "Malfoy, it's going to take a lot more to seduce me."

He grinned at her and she chuckled before they fell into comfortable silence. Occasionally Ginny would glace at Draco's work to see what he was doing. Rarely did he study Potions, so it was odd for Ginny to see him with his Potions book open on his knee, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. When he slapped the parchment down on the coffee table, Ginny gaped at it. He had filled the page with complicated potion instructions, including special ingredient substitutes and preparation tips. "How did you do that?!" Ginny asked, shocked.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You just did your Potions work so quickly and easily!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's not that hard," Draco said, shrugging.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Ginny.

"Do you need a tutor?" Draco started pulling another book out of his bag before shoving his Potions work into his Potions book and dropping it into his bag.

"Yes," said Ginny meekly.

"Well, good luck with find one," Draco offered.

Ginny sneered, "You're such a prat." She stood up to grab a book out of her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She gasped, surprised and stared, confused, into his eyes. Once again, his body felt amazing against hers and she begged herself to hold in the moan that tugged at her lips.

"Weasley," he said huskily.

"Yes?" Ginny whispered, dropping the tough girl façade. Her heart beat rapidly and she feared he could feel it against his chest.

"I'm going to kiss you," he said seriously. Ginny barely had a chance to nod before he was kissing her. Instinctively Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her waist. He was obviously experienced and he proved it by strategically nipping at her lip to gain entrance to her mouth. A groan escaped her as his hands started exploring her body. He knew all the right areas to touch and all the right places to massage.

Abruptly Ginny pushed away from him and stood up. He stared up at her, confused and she said quickly, "I have to go." Her books were easily gathered and shoved into her bag before she pulled it over her shoulder and hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, theres more.

Ginny avoided the room for months. Yes, she never had time alone, and her grades dropped because she didn't have a privet studying area, but she was too terrified to go back. Draco's eyes followed her through school, she felt it, but she refused to give him her attention. It wasn't until late one evening that Draco was finally able to catch her alone. McGonagall had given her an assignment on animal's transfiguration abilities, and her research took her to the back of the library.

She smelled him before she heard or saw him and immediately she cursed herself for letting him find her alone. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he retorted.

"I'm not avoiding you," she lied.

He snorted and, somehow, he made it sound elegant. "Don't fuck around with me Weasley; I know you're avoiding me. Why?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said quickly.

She grabbed a book and turned quickly to leave, but he had her instantly pinned to the bookshelf. "If you won't tell me, then I'll guess," said Draco, smirking at her. Fear filled Ginny's eyes, but he ignored it and said, "Innocent little Ginny Weasley is scared of getting close to big bad Draco Malfoy because she follows her heart." He sighed dramatically, mocking her, "She's scared that if she gets close to the devilishly handsome Malfoy she'll," Draco paused and shrugged before saying cruelly, "She'll fall in love."

Anger shot through her body and she pushed him backwards so he was pinned against the opposite bookshelf. "You listen to me Malfoy, and you listen good, because I'm not going to say this again. I'm not some giggly girl, and I'm not scared that I'll 'fall in love' with you," she sneered, "In fact, it's the complete opposite problem." Suddenly she realized she had said too much.

He smirked and said, "Go on."

After a moment of thought Ginny smirked back at him, surprising him and said, "I'm more sexually attracted to you than I am to any of the guys I've dated." His smirk widened and she added, "My 'problem' isn't that I'm scared of falling in love with you. My 'problem' is that whenever I'm around you, whenever I see you leaning casually against a doorframe, whenever I get even a wisp of your smell, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you." By the end of the speech, Draco stared at her, speechless. Ginny scoffed and pushed him away from her, "Now, I hope that was a satisfactory answer. Let me get back to my work."

She turned to face the bookshelf, but much to her pleasure, Draco grabbed her arm and pinned her back against the large wall of books before attacking her lips with his own. Eagerly she pulled him close to her and within moments, she had his uniform shirt unbuttoned. She pushed it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He growled and pulled away from her before grabbing her hand and yanking her through the Library to the small room.

They ignored the other students and Draco banged the door shut before slamming Ginny against it, kissing her. She shoved him back against the opposite wall, knocking a framed picture down. It smashed onto the floor, shattering glass across the room. Draco grunted painfully as the glass tore into his back, and Ginny tried to pull away from him to apologize, but he kept her body pulled tightly against his.

He walked her backwards and she fell back onto the couch. He landed on top of her and the contact made them both groan. His hands moved up her body and he ripped her shirt off, scattering the buttons. She arched her back against him and he took the opportunity to yank her skirt down, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. His eyes scalded her body and his hands followed, touching every inch of her that he could find. She pushed his hands away and tugged his belt off before pushing his pants down.

Suddenly, the immediate heat faded and Ginny stared up at him. She had never realized how blue his eyes were. He stared back down at her, chest rising and falling. Slowly he leaned down and then he was kissing her again, but this time it was different. This time there was passion and tenderness. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

When he pulled away he took a moment to catch his breath before saying, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Well," Ginny let her hands drift below his waist and said hoarsely, "By the looks of things, you won't have to wait much longer."

He grinned and kissed her again before pulling the rest of her clothes off.

***

Ginny groaned and collapsed against Draco's chest. She buried her face in his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. Somehow, in the past hours, they had trashed the room. Chairs lay tipped over, the books on the shelves were scattered across the floor, and the table, which had been stacked neatly with papers, was now empty, the papers flung across the room. Now they lay on the floor on top of their disregarded clothing. Draco's hands stroked down her hair, across her back and to her hips where he roughly massaged her skin. She moaned and bit his shoulder gently, arching her back so she could grind herself against him.

"God," he growled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, kissing his neck.

"We've been shagging for over three hours and I'm exhausted, but somehow," he groaned as she ran her hands down his chest and to his waist, "Somehow you manage to keep going and going."

She grinned against his neck and then pulled away to look at him through her eyelashes. A smirk slowly spread across her lips and she said raucously, "You keep me going and going."

He grinned back up at her and let his hands travel back up her body to her breasts and then to her shoulders, across her neck and to her face where he cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her down so she could kiss him deeply. He pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ears, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping over with you," she said, smiling softly.

"I was hoping you were going to say that," he said, "but first, we should probably go down to dinner and eat." He glanced at the clock, that had somehow managed to stay standing on the bookshelf, "Why don't we meet back here at, say, eight?"

Ginny nodded and kissed him sweetly, gently, and then quickly pulled away. She stepped off of him and almost cursed at the absence of his body heat. She quickly pulled her clothes on and glanced over at him. He was leaning against the small table clad only in his boxers, watching her. His eyes smoldered over her body and she took the opportunity to swagger over to him and wrap her body around his. She kissed him deeply and then whispered, "I'll see you soon."

***

Ginny smiled as Draco came around the corner and into the room. He didn't smile back, didn't say anything, just grabbed her waist and pinned her roughly against a bookshelf before pressing his lips to hers. Though she was surprised, Ginny kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. When he broke the kiss Ginny smirked and asked, "How was dinner?"

"Fuck," Draco groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "All I could see was you and all I wanted to do was go over to you, strip you down and then shag you right there on the Gryffindor table." He smirked at her and said throatily, "You have no idea what I want to do to your body."

Goosebumps flared up over Ginny's body, but a heat spread through her veins. "We need to get to your room, now." He grinned and grabbed her hand. They practically sprinted to the Slytherin common room, ignoring the surprised looks from the other students. The common room was full, but they pushed past people and Draco started pulling her up a staircase. Before they reached the third step he turned around and yelled, "Excuse me!" The inhabitants of the common room turned to face him and he said, "For those of you who share the seventh year boys' dorm with me, please plan on finding another place to sleep. It will be loudly occupied for most of the evening."

Ginny giggled as the other Slytherines ogled them, but Draco ignored them and grabbed Ginny's hand to pull her up the stairs. His room overlooked a small garden, but Ginny barely took notice of it. She had almost no chance to even glance at the room before Draco had her pinned down to a bed.

***

Ginny screamed and screamed. Her voice got louder and louder, but she didn't care. Moments later Draco groaned and collapsed against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving with him until his body finally slowed and eventually came to a stop. His chest pressed tightly against her breasts felt amazing and she took the opportunity to reach up and run her fingers through his beautiful platinum blond hair. His body relaxed against hers and she ran her hands past his head and to his back where she hugged him tightly against her.

A while later Draco rolled off of her and lay next to her on the bed. She snuggled into his arms and tangled her legs with his before saying, "Sometimes I wonder if you really are this amazing, or if it's all just a dream."

"And?" he asked quietly, tracing circles against her shoulder.

"You truly are this amazing," she said quietly. "The rumors are true. You're a true sex god."

"I know," he said arrogantly. Ginny smacked his shoulder gently, but chuckled. He laughed and then became serious, asking, "Ginny, you'll sleep here tonight, right?"

"Definitely," Ginny curled tighter against his body and they both slowly drifted to sleep.

***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this is the real Chapter 3. I'm sorry they got mixed up. I'm not very detailed when I title my chapters so sometimes they get mixed up when I go to post them. This story is rated T, just like this chapter is too. The chapter I accidentally posted is from another of my stories which is rated M. Sorry for the confusion, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last chapter. I was just writing a short fic, I needed to get my ideas out I hope you all enjoy it! Tell me what you think!

The affair continued for months. Yes, it was an affair, but it wasn't privet. In fact, the whole school knew about it, but Ginny and Draco ignored the whispered comments. They would acknowledge each other in the hallways, flirting back and forth. Draco would pinch her butt as he passed her, or Ginny would rub against him, but they weren't dating. The whole school saw the public gaudiness of their relationship, but in privet, they were perfect together. In privet they shared a connection that no one would understand.

Ron and his friends had eventually gotten over the shock of Ginny openly wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. When they had first heard of Ginny's appearance in the Slytherin common room, they refused to speak to her for weeks. Then they had tried to convince her that she was insane. Finally, they gave up and accepted the situation.

It was late one Sunday morning that Ginny stepped out of the shower in the Slytherin dorm and wrapped Draco's towel around herself. She tip toed into his room, ignoring the other Slytherines asleep in their beds. He lay casually draped across his pillows, watching her as she dropped the towel and pulled a clean set of her clothes out of his wardrobe.

"What are you looking at?" she asked quietly, pulling the straps of her bra up. When she had her underwear on she turned to face him and stared at him expectantly. The sheet barely covered his nakedness, and she loved the sight of his muscular body.

"Why do you have to put your clothes on?" he asked, sitting up.

She smiled as he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before planting smoldering kisses over her skin. It was easy for her to wrap her arms around him and she guided him up so he was looking her in the eye. "I'm starving," she said quietly, "We've been in this room for over twenty four hours and if I don't eat soon I'm going to wither away." She kissed him deeply and then added, "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

"Fine," Draco pulled himself out of bed and quickly grabbed clean clothes out of the wardrobe and dressed. She finished dressing and approached him, a devilish grin on her face. He eyed her cautiously and she wrapped her arms around his waist and then let her hands drift up his shirt and over the gorgeous muscles of his chest. He groaned at the contact and roughly grabbed her chin and leaned her face up so he could kiss her. When she pulled away, panting for air, he growled, "I thought you wanted breakfast."

"I do," Ginny said. She pulled away from him and headed towards the door, "Let's go."

"You're such a tease," Draco said darkly. She grinned at him and eventually he grinned back, "I suppose that's why I like you." Ginny's grin deepened and she pranced out of the room. He followed her and the two walked down to breakfast. They didn't hold hands, they weren't dating. Ginny teasingly bumped him with her hip and he squeezed her butt.

When they got to the doors of the great hall Ginny turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," Draco let her kiss him deeply and he squeezed her waist gently before watching her walk to the Gryffindor table. Before she sat down she glanced back at him and raised her eyebrows suggestively before plopping down between Ron and Hermione. Draco resisted a groan and sauntered over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Drake," Blaise Zabini said quietly. "Looks like you had an interesting night last night."

Draco smirked, "All my nights are interesting."

Blaise grinned and asked, "So, how's Weasley doing?"

"She's fine," Draco said, shrugging, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," said Blaise, "There are multiple rumors going around about her and Mr. Potter." Blaise nodded towards the black haired boy sitting across from Ginny. Ginny threw her head back and laughed at something Harry said. Draco turned to Blaise, a confused look on his face. Blaise saw the question and said, "Pansy says that Millicent caught Potter and Weasley shagging in the Astronomy tower a few nights ago."

On the outside Draco shrugged again and said, "So? Ginny and I aren't dating, we're just fooling around; it doesn't matter if she wants to see other guys." But inside Draco was seething. How could she go to Potter? Wasn't he enough for her.

***

Ginny smiled and said, "I'll see you later Herms," before meandering down the hall towards the Astronomy tower for class. Abruptly she was yanked into a classroom and pinned against the wall. The feeling of his body pressed against hers made her smirk and say, "Couldn't wait for tonight, love?"

Suddenly he stepped away from her and sat on the desk in front of her. She arched an eyebrow at him and waited for him to speak. Eventually he said, "Potter? What the hell Weasley, of all the boys in the school you could shag, it had to be Potter?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Ginny said icily.

"Of course it's my business," Draco snapped, grabbing her arm. "We're lovers Ginny and if I'm not giving you enough, you should tell me instead of going to some other bloke."

"You are giving me enough," Ginny said fiercely, "You're giving me more than enough. But we're not a couple Malfoy. You said it yourself, we're lovers. Don't ask me to be faithful until you're willing to be faithful too." She turned and reached for the door, but immediately she was pinned against the wall again.

His lips were painful against hers, but she felt the urgency. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall. He had never kissed her like this, so passionately, so sexually. When he finally pulled away, her swollen lips parted, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. After a moment he let her go and stared at her for an instant before wrenching the door open and walking out.

***

It was dark when Draco walked into his room that evening. He cursed his roommates for not lighting candles and ran his fingers through his hair while he rummaged through his bag for his wand. His fingers closed around it and he quickly lit the candle before he froze. The room was empty except for his bed. Her skin was so pale it barely stuck out from the pale cream sheets, but her hair, her beautiful red hair, was fanned out over his pillows.

She was asleep, naked, curled on her side, sheets and blankets wrapped tightly around her body. Surprisingly she grasped one of his shirts tightly in her small hands and had her face buried into the material. Quietly he dropped his school bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off before crawling into bed with her. He tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but she started awake and slapped his hands away.

"It's just me," Draco whispered.

"Oh," Ginny yawned sleepily and let him wrap his arms around her, "I've been waiting for you."

"I can see that," he said quietly.

She rolled over so she could face him and she tried to bury her face in his chest, but she quickly pulled away, "You're wearing too many clothes." He chuckled and swung his legs out of bed to strip down to his boxers before scooting back under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around her again and she smiled, eyes still closed, "That's better."

He chuckled and tangled his legs with hers, "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged and mumbled, "Few hours."

He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder gently, "Go to sleep love, we'll talk in the morning."

"You don't want to," she paused and then said, "you know, have sex?"

"No, I just want to hold you," he said quietly, surprising both of them. A soft smile spread across Ginny's lips and she nodded before relaxing back against his body. He held her for hours, refusing to go to sleep. He was confused. Why didn't he want to have sex with her? No, it wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with her, he always wanted to have sex with her, she was beautiful. But tonight he just wanted to feel her body next to his; he just wanted to be with her.

After two or three in the morning Ginny shifted in her sleep so she was facing away from him. He rewrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head against hers before finally drifting to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next day Ginny was gone when he woke up. It was Saturday, so they didn't have classes. He walked down to breakfast with Blaise. They walked into the Great Hall just as Ginny was walking out with Hermione. Ginny's eyes locked with Draco's and they both stared as they passed each other. Draco smiled softly and mouthed, "Good morning."

Ginny blushed and ducked her head, smiling. The two girls hurried past, whispering together. Draco watched them as they walked away and almost slammed into the head of the Hufflepuff table because he wasn't watching where he was walking. Blaise eyed him, confused, and turned to the Slytherin table. Draco followed and sat down. He was excited about seeing Ginny later.

***

That afternoon Draco finally caught her alone. He had seen her multiple times that day, but every time she'd been with Ron or Hermione or one of her other friends. Now, as the sun was setting gently over the horizon, she was seated alone outside on the stairs to the great doors into Hogwarts. He quietly sat next to her and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, cautiously, Ginny gently slid her hand into his and laced her fingers with his. He lifted his hand so they could both study their intertwined fingers.

"I-I," Ginny stuttered quietly, "I like this."

"I do to," Draco whispered.

There was silence again.

"Why did last night change everything?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "I think we've always known that our relationship has to change. This constant affair, it's only physical and I think both of us, even if we didn't, don't, know it, we want more." He admired their linked hands for a minute before saying, "I think we have two options. We can end our relationship or we can take it to the next level."

"What's the next level?"

"This," Draco gestured at their joined hands.

"You mean, we would be together," stated Ginny. "In a serious relationship?"

"Yes," whispered Draco.

"Ok," Ginny said, nodding.

"Ok?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I think," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I _know_ we can do it."

"Ok," Draco smiled softly. He took her chin in his free hand and tipped her face up so he could plant an innocent kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and kissed him back. After a moment he said, "Let's go get dinner."

"Alright," Ginny agreed. Draco stood up and helped her up. Before they walked in the Entrance Hall Draco held his hand out to her. She smiled and laced her fingers with his.

They walked in and stopped in the door to the Great Hall. "Eat dinner at my table?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded happily and they walked together, hand in hand, to the Slytherin table. All eyes in the Great Hall were on them.

Ginny ignored the looks from the other students and ate her dinner. She was surprised, but she wouldn't show it. Somehow she had fallen for Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't be happier.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


End file.
